Descend
by hannahleanda
Summary: Arthur, the crown prince of Camelot is shocked with the news of having to marry Morgana, the king's ward and heiress to the kingdom of Cornwall. The problem, Arthur never loved Morgana the way she did him. What happens when a fellow prince comes into court to steal Morgana's crown, and her heart? (ARMOR)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Under the full moon, Camelot was surrounded by flashes of lightning and a storm that seemed to never waver or weaken. In the farthest tower of the castle, the dark clouds encircled the window pane where the thunder boomed the loudest throughout the whole sturdy castle.

Inside was a woman with midnight black hair who tossed and turned as she slept on her bed. Inside her mind, secrets and prophecies clouded her psyche. At the peak of the nightmare, her eyelids opened showing a pair of amber irises. The candles around her bed were ignited. Not a second passed, she sat up screaming her lungs out and passed out the second after.

Footsteps rushed throughout the dark halls. The door flew open. Two figures came in, one with blonde hair, the other with dark hair.

The one with the blonde hair drew out his sword from his side and started examing the room. The dark haired figure ran to the woman on the bed and touched her forehead, flinching at the touch.

"She's burning! Arthur!" The dark haired figure called the blonde figure. "Morgana's fever is acting up again. She probably screamed in pain."

"There's no one here. Merlin, call Gaius. I'll stay here to watch over Morgana."

"I thought Gaius said her fever broke yesterday?" Merlin stood up and ran to the door.

"Apparently, it hasn't." Merlin's footsteps were heard running in the hall. It sounded like it was in panic. "Morgana? You need to wake up. How are you feeling?"

Arthur slightly shook her shoulder, wanting her to awaken but not a single murmur or stir was heard or seen from the lady on the bed.

He noticed her lips were pale unlike its usual red tint. She had dark rims around her eyes. Probably from the constant nightmares plaguing her sleep.

"Arthur, I brought Gauis." Merlin entered the door with an older man with long gray hair cascading, reaching his shoulders.

Gaius walked towards Morgana, carrying a small glass vial. "What exactly happened?"

"We don't exactly know" Arthur ran a hand through his hair and placed the other on his waist. "I was going through documents until I heard a loud scream."

The old man looked at them. "That's impossible. Your room is on the opposite side of the structure. No matter how loud she screams, it could never reach that far in the castle."

Merlin helped Gaius raise Morgana's head for her to drink the vial. "Well we heard it, loud and clear. We thought she was being attacked!"

"Thankfully she wasn't" Gaius said as the last contents of the vial dripped on her lips. "There. That should being down her fever."

Arthur asked. "Are you sure Gaius?"

"Im not certain sire. Her fever is a rare case. It's probably because of the lack of sleep. Her body doesn't have enough energy to fight against her sickness." Gaius stood up from the bed. "For now, we'll all sleep. We'll check up on her the day after. Sire?"

As much as Arthur wanted to stay and watch over her, he still had duties to attend to the day after. He needed all the sleep he could get.

"Alright. Merlin before you wake me up tomorrow, I want you to check up on Morgana first."

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Merlin groaned as he followed Arthur out of Morgana's quarters.

Little did they know, the lady's eyes flew open in panic.

She sat up with tears forming on her eyes. She clutched her chest in pain, wanting for her breathing to normalize. She fought the oncoming migraine as she forced herself off her bed.

In her mind, she had one goal: to see Arthur. The nightmare showed another vision of the bonde prince in danger. These dreams have been occuring lately.

She wanted anything for it to stop. But she knew, deep down, it wouldn't. She knew that the cause was far more sinister than expected. Because of this, despite the trouble she exerted to reach the door, she stopped on her tracks.

A second passed and she walked away, not wanting to face the cruel fate she knew that was to come.

Morgana decided on sitting on the chair beside her window, watching the storm brewing.

She sat there and watched the storm stop, as the sun rose from the horizon, making her dread the future that she was certain will come.

Her door creaked open and a woman with sun kissed skin and dark hair entered. "Morgana, you're up early"

"I wanted to see something beautiful before disaster strikes"

"What?"

She knew her maid servant, Gwen wouldn't understand. Everyone wouldn't.

Before she decided to face the day and it's events, her walls went up. "It's nothing. I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under the heat of the sun, exceptionally toned men were drenched in sweat. They dreaded the days when summer was upon them. All they wished for was a drink of cool water and the feeling of dry cloth on their skin.

"Lady Morgana" A young knight said, clearly amazed at the beauty set upon him. Without hinder, every knight stood up from the grass to welcome the goddess-like woman in front of them. "What do we owe your presence?"

Her enticing smile grew on her features. "I brought water and bread for everyone. I can't help but notice that everyone was tried from their training. If only a certain person knew not to exhaust his men."

Despite her questioning their leader, it was obvious from their faces that they were too distracted by her enchanting red lips and green eyes.

"These are my men, not yours Morgana. I know what's best for them and clearly, only I give the orders." Arthur showed up from the back of the crowd with Merlin beside him. After noticing his men clearly distracted by someone, quickly faced the distraction to remove from their lustful gazes. "And what is a woman like you doing in the training grounds?"

"Gwen bring them out" Morgana called, clearly wanting to lure a fight from Arthur because her eyes were still set on his. The next moment, Gwen showed up with other servant's carrying warm bread and sacks of water.

"Your highness, I brought all of them"

"Good" Morgana smiled slyly. Arthur was watching her with a careful gaze, curious at the game she wanted to create.

"Should we distribute them now, Morgana?"

"Give them here. I'll distribute it myself." Morgana faced away from Arthur.

Arthur's forehead creased in irritation as he watched Morgana give bread to his men, each and every one of them taking their time when grasping her soft hands. He seemed to have accepted the situation after a few minutes but when a knight, Renewal stood in front of her ladyship, he "accidentally" dropped his cup. Morgana, as kind as she is, bent down to get the fallen material, not noticing that Renewal was staring at her behind and obvious curves.

Arthur slowly stomped towards the two, taking his time as not to raise his temper but then he noticed Renewal was staring at Morgana, not her face, but on her chest.

"Alright, break is over!" Arthur yelled. "Morgana, I think its best if you leave. Your mere presence is a distraction for my men from their duties as knights."

Morgana placed the bread she was holding on the metal platter a servant was holding, fuming at Arthur's words. "And why should I? These men take your orders. Not me. And what good is there in a country if a kind action is pushed away as a distraction?"

"Not if there is an ulterior motive!" Arthur took a step closer to her.

"You're insane Arthur Pendragon if you think that everything I give needs something in return."

"We all know you're just here to flaunter especially since you know well that my men cannot train properly with you, present."

Morgana laughed. Neither of the two noticing the close proximity between them. "Hah! Are you jealous Arthur?" She raised a brow, thinking that she won the fight.

Arthur glared at her. "I don't see anything to be jealous of."

Offended, Morgana stormed off the grounds with the servants in pursuit. Arthur didnt regret a single word especially since all he felt was anger and irritation. He didnt even bother to look at Morgana one last time because after growing up with her for years, he knows she is talking behind his back at Gwen. Sweet, innocent, kind-

"Arthur, should I clean up?" Merlin spoke. Arthur was well aware of the fact that leading your men with your emotions is not recommended but at that moment he didnt care.

"No one stops the drills until sunset! Get back to your posts. You've had enough rest as it is. And Renewal?"

"Yes your highness?" Renewal kneeled down on one knee, waiting for the prince's order. He was honestly scared because the prince was obviously enraged.

"It seems like you're not that focused in your training. And so, I appoint you to clean every single equipment left here. Understand?"

"Yes sire."

Arthur stomped away.

Leon, one of the trusted knights of Arthur walked up to Renewal. "You shouldn't have done that."

Renewal was confused. "I haven't done anything that would have angered the prince."

"Lady Morgana."

"And what of it?"

Leon patted the poor clueless man. "You see, his highness is very possessive of what's his. The two have gotten very close as they grew up. It's a shock neither have declared their undying love for each other. Well, they both are very stubborn. I bet it would take an arranged marriage for the two to finally confess their feelings."

All Renewal could do was nod. Just like all men who found out that her ladyship would never be theirs especially when they found out their competition was a prince, and only he could be in the lead.


End file.
